Forbidden - REWRITTEN
by ashlynnw
Summary: Jennifer Hollis used to be the best friend of Fred and George Weasley. Until the sorting. Jennifer is a Slytherin, while Fred and George are sorted into Gryffindor. They haven't talked in years until Jennifer and Fred run into each other on train, and are then seated next to each other in their new Defense Against the Dark Arts class. (Rewrite of my story from years ago)
1. Chapter 1

"Kiana, stop it!" I snapped at my friend. While she was my best friend and I loved her, she could get annoying. Kiana Gates, a girl with light brown hair and soft green eyes. But don't let her sweet looks fool you. Kiana could break a bone as easily as one might break a pretzel stick. If you're wondering why I know that… I'd rather not go there.

Currently, my best friend was releasing and flinging chocolate frogs all over our train compartment. They kept jumping into my long, black hair.

As soon as I got loose of all the frogs I quickly opened the compartment door, flung myself out, and shut it. I felt someone grab my arm and help me off the floor. I looked up to see a pair of familiar bright blue eyes staring back at me.

"Fred," I said, barely above a whisper. I felt my arm tingle a little where his hand was. For a minute we just stayed there staring, neither of us daring to move. Suddenly there was a bang on the compartment door. Kiana was beginning to be overwhelmed by the chocolate frogs. She fell to the floor, the frogs swarming her.

"I'm debating not helping her, it's kind of hysterical," I said, smirking slightly. Fred chuckled softly. I could feel him staring at me as I watched Kiana. The tension grew more and more until it was too much and I decided to help out Kiana. I opened the compartment door and shut it behind me quickly, trying to keep the frogs contained.

I did everything I could to try and help Kiana but I was soon overwhelmed by the chocolate frogs as well.

The door was thrown open and the frogs flew out. Within seconds all but a few were gone, but now jumping through the train. I looked at the doorway and sure enough, it had been Fred who opened the door.

"Fred! Why would you do that? What good is it to have them out there?" I shouted.

"Hey, I just saved your life!" He said, with a look of offense and shock on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yeah. What's the worse they could do, melt in my mouth?" I argued. Fred sighed and walked away from the doorway and down the train.

I realized I had been a bit harsh and walked after him. I stopped him about halfway down the train and grabbed his arm. He went to pull away but I tightened my grip.

"Fred, I'm sorry. I took out my frustration with Kiana opening all those chocolate frogs on you and I shouldn't have done that," I said. It was Fred's turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh wow, a Slytherin apologizing as if she actually means it," Fred said.

"I do mean it!" I snapped, crossing my arms. Fred laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah sure you do," he said, setting off down the train again. I went after him again, this time walking in front of him and stopping.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" I asked. Fred took a while to answer.

"I don't exactly believe everything you say. Not only are you a Slytherin, you…" He stopped himself, shaking his head. He tried to go around me but I continued to block his path.

"I also what?" I demanded. Fred sighed and looked at the ground. When he looked back up I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes, but just as fast as I had seen them, they were gone.

"Before the sorting, you, George, and I all promised that no matter what happened we would always be friends. You got put in Slytherin, found Kiana, and stopped talking to both of us completely," Fred explained.

"Well what does that have to do with this?" I asked, trying not to think about all that had happened these past five years.

"You lied. You lied then, and you're probably lying now. If you can lie about something as important as our friendship I'm sure lying about being sorry should be a piece of cake," Fred said, definitely now having tears in his eyes. I felt tears start to form in mine as well.

"Fred-" He cut me off by pushing past me and walking down the train. I didn't bother going after him.

A couple seconds after Fred left and I started back to my compartment with Kiana, the train completely stopped and went dark. I felt a cold wind and turned around to see a large black figure making its way toward me.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground, slowly losing consciousness as the figure floated above me. The last thing I remember seeing before passing out was a flash of a bright, white light.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the hospital wing and groaned.

"Of course. Didn't even have to start the year before getting injured," I muttered to myself.

"Yeah pretty talented," A voice next to me said. I jumped and shrieked a little.

"Fred! You scared me!" I exclaimed when I saw the redhead sitting next to my bed.

"Sorry! Well actually, no, I'm not," Fred teased. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"So uh, what are you doing here?" I asked, frantically looking around to make sure no one from my house was around.

"Still too scared to be seen talking to me? I legitimately saved your life this time and yet still?" He asked.

"What do you mean you saved my life this time?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll admit that the chocolate frogs wouldn't have killed you but they re-" Fred started. I cut him off.

"Not what I meant!" I snapped. He sighed.

"A dementor was on the train," He said.

"A dementor? Why was it on the train?" I asked. Right then the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and George walked in.

"Because Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, and they were checking the train to make sure he wasn't on it," George answered simply. I felt my eyes widen.

"He escaped Azkaban? How?" I asked with disbelief.

"Wish I knew considering Fred and I will end up in there one day from some elaborate prank," George joked. Fred grinned.

"We've already started planning it, haven't we George," Fred said.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna pull out all the big guns for this one," George said. I smiled, remembering all the pranks I had been a part of when we were good friends. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure in the door of the Hospital Wing. I looked over and saw Kiana, who had a disapproving look on her face.

"I don't want to, uh, hold you guys up anymore. Thanks for visiting me, but you two should probably get going," I said, hoping they wouldn't question me or be upset. But Fred had already followed my line of sight.

"Of course," He said, scoffing.

"It's nothing personal I just-" I started.

"Nothing personal? Our replacement shows up and suddenly you want us to leave, sounds pretty personal to me," Fred said bitterly.

"Fred, you have to understand-" I started, once again being cut off.

"Oh I understand. You don't have to ask me to leave again, don't worry," He said, storming out. George stayed at the side of my bed, a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry about Fred. He still cares a lot about you, ya know," George said. I looked down, no longer being able to make eye contact.

"I care about him still too, and you. It's just complicated," I said, still not looking up.

"So complicated that you can't even explain it to us? Ever since you started ignoring us Fred has been trying to figure out why, both of us have. However, Fred has yet to give up. He still has hope that you'll change. I think that's why he gets so upset," George said. I felt a tear run down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away, hoping George hadn't noticed.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you guys. Maybe someday I'll be able to explain but I can't right now," I said.

"I'll see you around Jennifer." He walked away leaving me alone in the Hospital Wing. At some point Kiana had left from the door.

Madame Pomfrey came out and told me I could go if I felt well enough.

When I left, dinner and the sorting had just ended and I headed straight to my dorm and fell asleep.

I woke up to a pillow hitting my face.

"Wake up," Kiana half-shouted right in my ear.

"Do I have to?" I whined, rolling over to face the ceiling.

"If I have to, you have to," Kiana said. I sighed and sat up.

"Fine," I said drowsily, standing up. I changed into my robes and brushed my hair into a ponytail.

"Okay, let's go." I said to Kiana. We headed to the Great Hall.

"How were the dungeons? Cold and unbearable?" Fred sneered when I walked in, walking away directly after. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"That's why we don't talk to Gryffindors," Kiana said with an even higher sense of self importance than usual. I didn't respond.

Interestingly enough, the Slytherin common room and dorms are quite cozy despite their location. In my opinion, it was even cozier than the Gryffindor common room.

I smiled to myself as I thought about the time Fred and George snuck me into the Gryffindor common room during our first week at Hogwarts. They managed to get me some Gryffindor clothing and made sure to hide me from anyone who might question my presence. A couple days after that was when everything fell apart. When I had to stop being friends with them.

Kiana and I sat down and began eating breakfast.

"What classes do you have?" I asked, shoving some french toast in my mouth.

"Ugh, I have Divination first," Kiana said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I do too! At least we have that dreadful class together," I said. She just shrugged.

"After Divination I have Potions, then Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and last I have Defense Against the Dark Arts," I said. Kiana sighed.

"Well the only classes we have together are Divination and Charms," she said. I sighed as well.

"That's extremely depressing," I said. Kiana just shrugged and continued eating.

"Okay, what's up with you?" I asked. She paused on eating breakfast and took a deep breath.

"I saw you talking to Fred and George in the Hospital Wing yesterday. You know how I feel about them! I'm your best friend, you have to respect my feelings and stop doing things like that. This our first actual day of being at Hogwarts this year and you've already had two strikes with me," Kiana jeered. Much of the Slytherin table was now looking at us since Kiana had raised her voice. I just looked at the table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. They came to visit me, I couldn't exactly just get up and leave," I said, trying to talk quietly so people's attention would be averted.

"But you talked to them! You should have just sent them away as soon as they came," Kiana said, refusing to lower her voice.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It won't happen again," I said. Kiana just looked away and continued eating her breakfast. Which I was kind of thankful for because everyone looked away from the two of us. I finished my breakfast quickly and left the Great Hall.

I ran into George on my way out, literally.

"Oh, hey," He said.

"Just my luck," I said wistfully, pushing past him.

"Wait, Jennifer! Jen!" He called out after me. I stopped when I heard my old nickname. No one had called me Jen since I stopped hanging out at the Weasley's. It was always Jennifer or Jenni.

"I know you said it's complicated but-" George started.

"I can't be seen talking to you, I'm sorry. I have to go," I said, taking off toward my Divination class. It was nice to be early, and I chose a table farthest from the front of the classroom.

When everyone else walked in, Kiana just shot me a look and sat with another girl from our dorm. I tried calling her name but she ignored me. Some Hufflepuff I didn't know sat across from me and class started.

After Divination I caught up with Kiana in the hallway.

"Kiana! Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, grabbing her arm.

"What's wrong? You really have to ask? Right after we discussed you respecting my feelings I see you talking to one of those Weasleys again. That was strike number three Jennifer. I am done being your friend. The only reason I even became your friend was because I pitied how lost you seemed being in Slytherin and wanted to help, but I'm done!" Kiana shouted, storming away. Once again, everyone was staring.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw George walking up to me.

"Jennifer, I-"

"Just leave me alone!" I said, blinking back tears and heading to my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of my classes flew by until it was time for DADA.

With the trend of my luck continuing, Professor Lupin decided that Lee and Fred couldn't be sat with each other and puts me next to Fred. Of all the people I could've been put next to, of course it was one of the twins.

I actually had Transfiguration with the both of them and Herbology, my class right before this one, with George. I had managed to avoid both of them though until now.

"Well, isn't this an interesting coincidence?" Fred asked, winking at me. I felt my cheeks betray me as blood rushed to them, making me blush. I tried to cover it by rolling my eyes.

"Grow up," I said, trying not to stare back at him. He just sighed and looked down at the table, not making a witty remark in return. I felt bad for the way I was treating him but if I had any hope of saving my friendship with Kiana I couldn't be nice to him.

"Okay, I know it's the first day but we're going to jump right into learning. I am Professor Lupin, this is Defense Against the Dark Arts. To start the year off, we'll be learning about boggarts! In fact, I have brought one in for practice," He said, motioning to a cabinet next to him. Everyone began to chatter excitedly.

"Settle down, settle down. Before we get to the actual boggart I will teach you everything you need to know about it, and what spell you need to get rid of it," Lupin said.

Having had Professor Lockheart last year, we were all pretty excited to know we'd actually be learning and doing something.

He began to tell us the history of boggarts, most of not really paying attention and anxiously waiting to learn the spell. Eventually, he got around to teaching us the spell.

"Say it with me now, riddikulus!" Lupin said, the class joining in for the last part.

"Okay now everyone get in a line and wait for your turn!" Lupin exclaimed as students rushed out of their seats to take their shot. Fred ran to the front of the line, only a few others getting there before him.

When it became Fred's turn he raised his wand, ready to go. When the boggart came out, it fell to the floor. The red hair was unrecognizable and everyone knew it was supposed to be George. The room got silent. Fred's biggest fear was losing his twin brother.

He froze, unable to move. His wand was still raised but he didn't do anything.

I ran forward and stepped in front of Fred. The boggart changed shape. It became me, just me. All alone.

"Riddikulus!" I called out. I didn't bother staying to see what my boggart would change into. I ran after Fred who had ran out of the room when he finally snapped out of it.

"Fred!" He stopped running and collapsed. He sat against the wall with his head in his hands.

I went and sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He just shook his head and looked up at me, tears filling his eyes. A few escaped and ran down his face.

"I can't imagine a life without George. That's all I've ever known," He said, breaking down into a sob. I hesitantly put my arm around him.

"I know, it's hard. But it was just a boggart. George is okay," I said, doing my best to console him.

"It just looked so real," He said.

"I know, I know. But it's not. I promise. After this class you'll get to go and see George and everything will be okay," I said. He leaned into me and cried a little harder.

After about ten minutes, I managed to get Fred under control.

"Thanks for that," he said, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, no problem," I said, getting up to walk back to class. Fred grabbed my hand.

"Can you stay with me a little longer? I don't think I'm ready to go back in," Fred said. I nodded.

"Of course I can, but let's find somewhere a little more comfortable," I said. We found a bench and sat down.

"So… what was your boggart? It looked just like you, and you don't have a twin," Fred asked.

"Oh, uh… it's nothing," I said, looking down.

"It has to be something, it's your biggest fear," Fred persisted. I sighed.

"My biggest fear is being alone. It all started first year. After I became friends with Kiana I knew I never wanted to be alone again. I guess at some point being alone just turned into a big fear of mine," I explained, looking anywhere but at Fred.

"But you weren't alone! You had me and George!" Fred exclaimed. I shook my head slightly.

"Not all the time. Not back in my dorm with Kiana. She has a lot of influence on the other Slytherins. Most of them are pretty nice, but everyone's too afraid to speak up against Kiana. Don't get me wrong, she's a great friend and person. She just also believes in the whole Gryffindor and Slytherin feud. She picked me as a friend, and I had to make some sacrifices if I didn't want to be alone," I said. After I finished I finally looked back up at Fred who looked concerned.

"I'm sorry Jen. I should've realized what was going on. Your friendship with Kiana sounds pretty toxic hones-" Fred said.

"Don't discredit my friendship with Kiana! She's been there for me through a lot. Yeah, she can be really controlling and a lot of things bring out the worst in her. But she's also really caring and kind," I said.

"Why are you defending her? She's the reason you're not friends with me and George anymore," Fred demanded.

"Because she's given me a lot. In a way I'm repaying her by respecting what she wants me to do," I said. As I said it I knew it was crazy, but I couldn't help but believe it was right. Kiana had done a lot to make me feel welcome at Hogwarts. I was a shy and reserved 11 year old who showed up knowing no one in the house she was sorted into. She gave me someone to call a friend. She made my dorm room feel safe and like a home. Kiana made me feel like I belong. While she does control me at times and demand that I only speak to who she believes is respectable to talk to, I feel like I owe her.

"Jen, please. George and I can protect you, you don't need Kiana," Fred said.

"I don't need protecting! I'm capable of protecting myself!" I objected, getting up and walking away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" Fred said, following me. He caught up and grabbed my arm, twisting me around to face him.

We stood with our faces only a few inches apart.

"I care about you, please don't push me out of your life," Fred said. We stood there for a few seconds, just staring into each other's eyes. Fred moved a little closer and I stepped back.

"I'm so sorry. I care about you guys, I really do. I just… I just can't," I said, running off. I decided to just miss the rest of Lupin's lesson and went back to my dorm.

I threw myself onto my bed, closing the curtains around it. I laid down and stared at the ceiling, attempting to hold back tears. I succeeded, though in the process I fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked at the clock, happy to see that it wasn't quite yet dinner time. I quickly made myself presentable and headed to the Great Hall.

I arrived just as the food started to appear. Fred caught my eye and gave me a slight smile. I looked away and found a group of girls to sit with. I barely knew them, but it was better than sitting alone.

"I heard that you like, totally helped a Gryffindor in DADA. Like, what happened?" One of the girls sitting closest to me, Angie, asked. Let me tell you, there was a reason this girl was not sorted into Ravenclaw and it was very obvious. She was an absolute airhead, but she was one of the sweetest Slytherins I knew.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kiana glaring at me.

"Well you see, he had no idea what he was doing so of course I had to show him. Can you say humiliating?" I said, making the group of girls laugh. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest, even though I knew none of these girls took what I said too seriously. Most Slytherins didn't take the feud as intensely as Kiana did. Just for quidditch matches and the house cup.

However, I knew that I needed to stop caring about Fred. It would be hard, but it had to be done. It was time for me to be the Slytherin I needed to be.


	4. Chapter 4

I headed into Divination and sat with Jane, the girl who had sat across from me the day before, and got to work.

"Do you think we can get by without doing and actual work?" I asked, Jane raising her eyebrows.

"Is that even a question? Just come up with something random and soon enough, she'll be convinced you have a gift," Jane joked. I laughed.

"Well then, let's get to work. In three days you'll have a tragic accident involving a marshmallow and a toad," I declared, flipping to random pages.

"Sounds horrifying. In the near future, you'll be attacked by a hyena while hopping on one foot," Jane said.

"That's pretty specific," I said, Jane nodded.

"Not entirely sure that a hyena could get into Hogwarts, but good luck," she said.

"Doubt I'll need it," I replied, smiling. Jane and I continued like this for the rest of the class.

"See you later!" Jane called out as she left class. I smiled and waved goodbye. Looks like I made a new friend. A Hufflepuff, I wonder what Kiana would think. I felt myself frown as I thought about Kiana, wishing I could stop worrying about her.

Other than Snape claiming I made my potion entirely wrong and dumping it on the floor, nothing interesting happened in Potions.

Transfiguration came next, the class I always got my highest marks in. It also happened to be the class I had with Fred _and_ George. I managed to avoid them even though I felt Fred staring at me the entire class.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him after what happened yesterday. I felt humiliated, even though I was the one that pulled away and nothing actually happened.

But class was the same old stuff, I got the spells down first, McGonagall gave points to Slytherin and the next class came along.

I walked into Charms, Kiana glaring at me and whispering to the girl next to her.

"Well, well. Look who it is. The traitor," Kiana said as soon as I was close enough to hear. I scoffed.

"Real mature. I'm just wondering, do your new friends know about that little moment you had in second year?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes widened a little and her nostrils flared.

"I'll take that as a no. Don't worry, I'll give you a chance to tell them. But just so you know, if you don't, I will," I said, smirking and walking to a desk in the front of the room.

I heard Kiana's friends bothering her all of Charms and gave her a smile as I left at the end of class.

Herbology was a boring old blur. Next came DADA, which would never be normal or boring considering I was sat next to Fred.

"Hey," he said as I sat down. I considered responding. Doing something in return to Kiana had felt really nice. However, I still felt like I needed to patch things up with her and she had friends in this class. So I ignored him.

"Um… hello?" He repeated, waving his hand in my face. I just rolled my eyes and continued to look forward.

"The silent treatment, huh? Well two can play at that game," He said, crossing his arms and staring straight ahead.

"Okay class, today we are going to start learning about casting a patronus," Lupin said. Everyone started discussing what they thought their patronus would be.

"Fred's got his down, what about you?" Lee said from the table behind us. Fred laughed.

"Not quite Lee, haven't gotten the patronus fully anyway. I can produce light, but not a patronus. Though I've got a few ideas of what mine could be," Fred responded.

"I'm guessing a baboon," I said.

"What happened to the silent treatment?" He asked teasingly, winking at me. I felt myself blush but once again tried to hide it by sighing and rolling my eyes.

"I'll take that as it's back on," He said. My lack of response answered his question.

"Okay settle down! We aren't going to cast them quite yet. We'll start attempting tomorrow. We're going to be jumping around topics a little and going back to old topics throughout the semester in order to prepare you all for your O.W.L.s this year," Lupin said. An audible groan came from the class and I started taking notes as Lupin began writing on the board.

"I know I said two can play at this game, but I don't wanna play," Fred whispered to me. I ignored him, willing myself not to look at the puppy eyes he was surely giving me.

"You know, two really could play at this game. As long as one of the two aren't me, it should work," he whispered. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch but managed to not smile, and continued to take notes.

"I'm slowly breaking your walls, aren't I?" He said. I could see him smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"I can see you glancing at me. If I didn't know better, I'd think you fancied me," Fred said, wiggling his eyebrows. I did my best to cover my face so he couldn't see how red my face was getting and kicked him under the table.

"You've got a strong kick," he commented.

"Would you stop, I'm trying to pay attention!" I whisper shouted in return.

"Miss Hollis, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Lupin asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked up at Professor Lupin.

"But I-"

"No buts, pay attention," he said. I took a deep breath and glared at Fred who just smiled back at me.

Fred bothered me a few more times but eventually got bored at my lack of reaction.

Class ended and I got up to leave. Me being the clumsy mess that I am, tripped over the leg of my chair.

Fred caught me and helped me up, but didn't let go of my arms.

"Uh, can you let go?" I asked, trying to tug myself free of his grip.

"I could. However, there's something you haven't said yet," He said. I sighed.

"Thank you. Now let go," I demanded. He chuckled.

"That's not what I meant but you're welcome," Fred responded. I rolled my eyes.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked, getting impatient.

"You never responded to my greeting at the beginning of this class period," He said.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Fred just stared, waiting for me to say it.

"Fine, hello," I grumbled reluctantly. He smiled and released me.

"Kiana will love to hear Jennifer was holding hands with a Weasley," one of Kiana's friends said as she walked past.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Fred started.

"No, it's fine. I'm only trying to mend my friendship with Kiana by all means, continue making it worse," I seethed, storming away from him. I looked back at Fred to see him just staring at the ground with a pitiful look on his face. Lee walked up to him and started talking and Fred snapped out of it and glanced over at me. I turned away quickly and went back to my dorm.

 **Time for me to start adding on to the story! Ahhh! I hope you guys have enjoyed the rewrite so far! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So excited to write some brand new content and continue on with the story!**

When I got to my dorm I found Kiana there, waiting for me.

"Hey," I said meekly. She had her arms crossed and she was staring directly at me, almost as if she was daring me to stare back.

"You really are something, you know. First year, I take you under my wing and to repay me you decide you're gonna become best friends with the twins again? Have you even taken my feelings into consideration here?" She hollered.

"Kiana, I'm sorry. All of my interactions with them have been unintentional or just simply them bothering me until I talked to them. I swear I would never do this to you, you're my best friend," I said, practically begging her to forgive me. It felt pathetic.

" _Was_ your best friend. I have new friends now. Ones that won't treat me the way you do," She said. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"No, Kiana please don't do this. I didn't mean to hurt you, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry," I whimpered.

"Look at you! You're pathetic. It's not wonder you get along so well with those Weasleys," Kiana scoffed. That sentence flipped something in me. She was right, about me being pathetic. But I wasn't going to be anymore, I wasn't going to let her push me around the way she did for a second longer.

"You know what? I don't need or want to be your friend! While my intention here never was to hurt you, I can very clearly see your intention this entire time was to hurt me. It's always been your intention. You used me to get what you want. You've controlled me for years, and I'm done with it!" I shouted.

"Me? Controlling? Name one time!" Kiana demanded.

"First year, we become friends. I'm best friends with the twins at the time but you convince me that having Gryffindor friends would make me uncool with all the older Slytherins. Even when I noticed that wasn't true and a lot of them had Gryffindor friends, you would shun me every time I talked to them and demanded I stop. Second year, you made me get my hair cut so your hair would be longer because you wanted to be the prettier one. Third year-" I started, remembering so many things I had never realized had such a negative effect on me.

"I said one thing, and come on you can't act like I wasn't right! If you didn't want to do those things, you didn't have to. It's not my fault you're so naive," Kiana said, shrugging slightly.

"You took advantage of me for years, you're really going to say it's not your fault?" I asked.

"It's not," She said simply.

"Are we just going to ignore the time in second year that I found you making out with Lee?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Kiana glared at me.

"I made _one_ mistake. Compared to you that's nothing," She said, crossing her arms.

"When are you just going to admit how emotionally abusive you are?!" I exclaimed.

"Look, I feel bad for you, but not because I did anything. I have been the perfect friend. I've always been there to support you, no matter what," Kiana said, now looking into a mirror and fixing her hair.

"You didn't even come to my dad's funeral. You told me something important came up and the next I found out that you ditched me for a date with some seventh year Ravenclaw," I said, tears now streaming down my face.

"Can you blame me? He was one of the hottest guys to have ever graced this halls," She said, still fixing her appearance. I laughed a little realizing how dumb I had been over the years.

"Well, I'll see you around," I said, running out of the dorm and trying to find somewhere private to be. I couldn't stand to be in there any longer, not with her.

I can't believe it took me all this time to realize what she was doing to me.

I found a bench next to a pathway on the side of the castle. The pathway was completely so I sat down on the bench and began to sob.

"You okay?" A quiet voice asked. I looked up to see Jane standing in front of me, a genuinely concerned look on her face.

"That depends, how much are you willing to hear?" I asked, chuckling lightly. Jane smiled at me.

"Everything," she said, sitting down next to me.

So I told her everything. From the day I met the twins, the day I met Kiana, all the terrible things Kiana had done to me, and the big fallout I had just had with her.

"I know I've only just recently met you Jenni, but I know you deserve a lot better than Kiana. You made the right decision. It's gonna be hard considering how long you've been such good friends and the fact that you live in the same dorm, but I know you can do it. And if she insists on being friends again, you just have to set the boundaries. Let her know what you think and that you're going to talk to whoever you want to talk to," Jane said, an arm around me.

"Trust me, being friends with her is something I'll never do again. She took so many important things from me," I said, staring at the ground.

"Well I think there's a good chance you can get some of those things back," Jane said softly.

"My hair already grew back if that's what you mean," I said. Jane laughed.

"Definitely not what I mean. The twins, they sound open to being your friend still. In fact, they sound like they're trying. I think you should talk to them," Jane said. I shrugged.

"I don't know, they might not think I'm not serious. What if they turn me down?" I asked, still not looking up at Jane.

"At least you'll know. And if it totally flunks, you have me now. I'll always be here when you need me," Jane said, hugging me a little tighter. I cried in her for a little longer and then got myself together.

"Okay, I think it's time to find the twins," I declared, standing up and dragging Jane along to the place I knew I could almost always find the twins.

"Oh, I'm going to?" She asked, now sounding slightly worried.

"This was your idea!" I said, smiling at her. She sighed.

"Fair enough," she said, smiling back.

 **Kind of a shorter chapter but I hope you guys liked it! I was kinda unsure about putting the huge conflict with Kiana in so soon but I did it anyways haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

"No, I can't do this," I said, stopping suddenly. I could see their red hair in the distance now.

"Oh come on, you are doing this," Jane said, now taking the lead and pulling me toward the twins.

"Jane please don't make me do this!" I begged. Jane stopped and sighed.

"You wanted to do this five minutes ago. You dragged me all the way across the castle grounds to find this specific courtyard where you knew the twins would be. If by this point you have changed your mind, you're doing it anyway," Jane demanded. I just gaped at her, not knowing what to say.

"Don't feel bad, everyone's shocked the first time they see this side of me. It's not usually this soon after meeting me though," Jane said, smiling a little in reassurance. I laughed. Whether it was out of being nervous or genuinely enjoying getting to know Jane, I have no idea.

The twins looked over at my loud obnoxious laugh and I felt myself get nauseous.

"What do I say? How do I look? What if I stumble over my words? Merlin, I am in way over my head," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"You've got this. Don't plan out what you're going to say, just let the words flow out. Once you get talking to them it'll come naturally," Jane said, pulling me closer to the twins. I took a deep breath and started walking on my own without the need for a pull.

When I got close, Fred warily smiled at me. George didn't look at me.

"Hey guys," I said softly. George looked over and Fred's wary smile changed to confusion.

"Are we allowed to respond?" George asked, seemingly half joking and half completely unsure.

"Yeah actually, I came to talk to you guys," I said.

"What about?" Fred asked.

"Well, this is probably going to be a long conversation so maybe we should sit. Oh, by the way, this is Jane. I met her in Divination and we became quick friends," I said, motioning to Jane who smiled.

"Jane, this is George and this is Fred," I said, motioning to each.

"How do you tell them apart?" She asked, kind of quietly but not quiet enough to keep the twins from hearing it.

"You don't," they said together, grinning mischievously. I smiled. We all walked over to some benches and sat down.

"I'm going to start of by apologizing for everything. I made a promise to you guys and I broke it. There's no excuse for it, and I'm truly sorry. When I got sorted into Slytherin, I felt so lost. All my family has been Gryffindors, you guys were Gryffindors. I had spent years being told how amazing the Gryffindor house was and how evil and cruel the Slytherin house was. I thought I would be all alone. But then Kiana came along and decided to be my friend. For years I let her manipulate me into thinking I owed her something for being my friend. Which meant for years I let her tell me I couldn't be friends with you guys. I really wish I could change what happened, but I can't. All I can do now is learn from my mistakes. And I learned from this mistake that I never want to lose you guys again. If you don't want to forgive me or if you're still angry, I completely understand. If you never want me to speak to again, I won't. I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I never tried," I blurted all at once. It felt good to get it all out.

"That's a lot to take in," George said quietly.

"Yeah, and that's the short version," Jane said, causing all of us to laugh. We sat in silence for a bit.

"Well, I'll let you guys think about it for a while. Just let me know when you decide," I said getting up to leave. I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around and was immediately embraced by George. After a second Fred got up and joined the hug.

I felt myself starting to cry, either tears of joy or relief. The twins let go and I smiled at them.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this conversation to happen," Fred said. I noticed both of them had tears in their eyes as well.

"We're so glad you've finally come back to us Jen," George said, smiling.

Suddenly there was a sobbing sound from behind the twins. I looked over and Jane was sitting there, crying her eyes out.

"Are you okay Jane?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just so beautiful. And after you telling me everything you did, getting to see something change for the better for you. It's just so wonderful," she said, breaking into more sobs. I smiled.

"Oh Jane," I said, walking over and pulling her into a hug.

I spent the next few hours catching up with the twins and getting them(and myself honestly) better introduced to Jane. We got so caught up in talking that we all completely missed dinner, but none of us seemed to care.

"That was you guys? I should've known!" I exclaimed after the twins explained an elaborate plank that had been pulled on Professor Snape at the end of last year. I won't go into detail but it included a love potion, fire, and some not so normal chocolate.

"Just you wait, soon you'll be part of these pranks again," Fred said, winking at me. I felt myself blush and for a couple seconds we just stared at each other, smiling.

"Um, I think it's getting pretty late," Jane said, snapping me back into reality. It was almost curfew.

"Oh, yeah we should all probably get to our dorms," George said, throwing a suspicious glance at Fred who was looking at the ground, his face red.

"If only going to my dorm didn't mean being with Kiana," I said, sighing, "I'll walk you to your dorm Jane."

"Alright, night guys!" Jane said to Fred and George. George smiled and waved while Fred was still looking at the ground.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I exclaimed, walking off with Jane. George said something I couldn't quite hear but was followed by his laughter and Fred shouting, "Shut up!"

"So, what's going on between you and Fred?" Jane asked as soon as we could no longer see the twins.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping she would void the question.

"Oh come on. Don't act like you two didn't have several moments back there. Is there anything you might have forgotten to tell me?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I usually don't break this easy but I can already tell you're not going to give this up. For starters, when we were younger, I always had a thing for Fred. I never let it show of course because we were the three musketeers and there was no way I was going to mess that up for something as silly as a crush," I said, hoping she would just leave it at that.

"Anything more recent?" She asked, giving me a knowing look. I sighed.

"Can you actually read minds?" I asked. Jane laughed.

"No, I just have good intuition," she said, smirking.

"The other day in DADA, when Lupin brought out the boggart, Fred's was George being dead. He froze up, I got in front of him and did the spell, he ran out of the room, I followed him. I comforted him for a while and we talked and then we almost kissed. I think, I'm not really sure. I didn't stay long enough to figure out if that was what would have happened. So even if Fred did like me, I've done more than enough to chase those feelings away already," I surmised.

"Trust me, with those eyes he was giving you, there's something there," Jane insisted. I just shrugged.

"We just became friends again. I don't want to rush into anything," I said.

"Fair enough," Jane said as we approached the Hufflepuff common room entrance.

"Thanks for tonight. We haven't even known each other that long but you were so willing to listen and help me," I said. Jane smiled.

"Of course! I know when someone's worth helping and you definitely are," she said. I hugged her and left as she tapped the barrel to get in.

I walked down to the dungeons, said the password, and quickly went to my dorm.

Kiana was sitting there quietly as the other girls all chatted.

I went to my bed and fell asleep right away.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fred's POV**_

"See you guys tomorrow!" Jen exclaimed, walking off with Jane. I stood there smiling, my face still red.

"I'd say you've got a crush, what do you think Freddie?" George teased, elbowing me lightly. He laughed loudly.

"Shut up!" I shouted, my face getting even redder if that was possible.

"Oh calm down, I'm only joking," George said, chuckling still.

"What if she heard you?" I asked.

"If she heard anything it was you yelling at me," He said, raising an eyebrow. I sighed.

"Yeah, you're right," I admitted. We started walking to the common room.

"I really am curious though, are your feelings for Jen coming back?" George asked.

"I'm not really sure they ever left," I answered, glancing over at my twin who was staring at me. He grinned.

"Well I might just be crazy, but it seems as though she's starting to fancy you too," George stated. I felt a smile creep onto my face but forced myself to stop.

"There's no way of knowing that for sure. Besides, we just became friends again. I'm not about to ruin that," I said. George sighed.

"I understand. But if things keep going the way that little moment you had went, you have to promise me you'll do something about it. I don't care if it's risking our friendship with her, I know it's going to drive you mad if you ignore your feelings for her," George urged.

"I promise."

"Good, I'm going to hold you up to that," He said. I smiled.

"I can't believe she's finally friends with us again," I said.

"Took her long enough, but I'm glad she's back," George agreed. We approached the common room door, said the password and went in.

"Hey, where have you guys been? It's not like you to miss dinner," Ron said as soon as we entered.

"Well we were just hanging out in a courtyard before dinner, and we were approached. Tell them what happened Fred," George said, handing me the attention. I smiled, knowing my twin knew how happy I would be to share the news.

"To make a long story short, Jen came to us. She apologized for everything she had done, admitted to her mistakes, and asked to be our friend again. We spent all night talking to her and her friend Jane, who's a Hufflepuff," I said. Ron furrowed his eyebrows while Harry and Hermione looked confused.

"Jen? You mean the Slytherin that's always hated both of your guts?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.

"Before we came to Hogwarts and were sorted, Jen was a really good friend of ours. We were inseparable. But a lot happened when we got here, Jen made a toxic friend, she stopped talking to us, was brainwashed by a stereotypical Slytherin. You get the gist," George said.

"What if this is just a set up? I mean Jen hasn't talked to you guys in how long? And now out of the blue she wants to be best friends. It doesn't add up," Ron said, sounding very defensive.

"Trust me, it's not. We know Jen, we would be able to tell if she's lying. Plus she got into this huge fight Kiana, it's all any of the Slytherins are talking about," I said. Ron didn't respond but he didn't look happy.

"What was the fight about?" Harry asked.

"It was actually about talking to us. We've ran into her a few times this year. Fred on the train, then we visited her in the hospital wing after Fred saved her on the train, I ran into after breakfast one day," George explained.

"Professor Lupin actually sat me next to her in DADA," I said.

"Yeah I have to watch the chemistry between them that they both ignore everyday," Lee said, suddenly piping in as he walked over from across the room. I felt my face get red.

"Oh shut up, Lee," I said. Lee laughed.

"See what I mean? He's ignoring it," He said, smirking.

"It's time for everyone to get to bed, go to your dorms!" Percy announced, then receiving a collective groan from just about everyone.

"There's a curfew for a reason. I didn't make the rules, I just enforce them," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, goodnight guys," I said, heading off to my dorm with George and Lee.

As I tried to fall asleep, I couldn't help but think about Jen. The way she smiled as we reflected on old memories, the way her eyes sparkled whenever she laughed. God, I couldn't get her out of my head. But I couldn't risk ruining my friendship with her. Not when I had just got it back.

I already freaked her out by almost kissing her, which she backed away and then ran from. George didn't know about that, I couldn't bring myself to tell him. Not only because it was embarrassing, but because that meant reliving my moment with the boggart and thinking about losing George.

It felt like there was something there between us, like we've been having moments. But every time I really think about it, I just feel ridiculous. Like I'm looking into it too much. Yes, Jen cares about me. But she cares about George the same way, she doesn't feel anything. Not the way I do.

I fell asleep thinking about her, even though I tried everything I could to stop.

 **Ayeee did Fred's point of view. Thought it might be time to try and switch it up. I'm really bad at writing in characters that aren't mine so sorry if any of this seems weird or unlike Fred! I hope you guys liked it, I just thought it would be interesting to do some things from Fred's perspective and see his thoughts on Jen. :)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been like a year but I'm feeling like getting back into this so here I am**

 **Jenni's POV**

I woke up surprised that nothing had happened to me in my sleep. There was no way word hadn't gotten back to Kiana about me and the twins.

I got up and got ready without being bothered and headed to breakfast. When I walked in the twins saw me and waved. I smiled at them and waved back as I sat next to some Slytherins in the grade above me.

"I heard you finally stood up to Kiana," A brown haired girl named Hannah said as I said down.

"Yeah, I did," I said. She and the others around smiled at each other and at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling like another attack was about to happen. This time a blond girl named Heather spoke up.

"We've been waiting for someone to do that since she got here. She's so annoying with the whole Slytherin vs Gryffindor propaganda. We all have Gryffindor friends, she's just some stuck up pureblood from a line of Slytherins," She said. I smiled back at them.

"Couldn't have described her better myself," I said. We all talked and laughed through breakfast. I saw Kiana down the table throwing the occasional glare at me, but I didn't care. It was nice having Slytherin friends who realized how stupid the feud was. I can't believe I spent so many years worrying about what Kiana thought about me.

I headed to Divination and took my usual seat across from Jane.

"Hey! I saw you sitting with some other people a breakfast today and you seemed to be having a good time. Does this mean everything's going alright?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes, it does. Found some people in the grade ahead of me that feel the same way I do about Kiana and the feud between the houses. Kiana spent so many years hiding me from people like this and it was part of the reason I felt like I had no where else to turn," I said. We started class, giving each other stupid fortunes.

"In due time you will face a werewolf and an angry tree," Jane said as Professor Trelawney walked up to us. Her eyes widened.

"My girl, you have a gift," She said. I bite my lip, holding in a laugh as Jane looked at the professor, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, um thanks?" Jane said. Professor Trelawney smiled at her and walked away to check on some more students.

"Well, you did predict that she would believe you have a gift if you came up with something random," I said, raising my eyebrows. Jane laughed.

"Maybe I really do have a gift," she said. We both grinned and got back to making up stupid fortunes.

Potions was the same old and I went off to Transfiguration.

Soon after I sat down, Heather came and sat next to me.

"Hey, I know you're really good in this class so I was hoping maybe you could help me out?" She asked, smiling softly at me, almost seemingly embarrassed to ask for help.

"Totally!" I said, smiling back at her. She relaxed and talked to some friends as they came in. Fred and George walked in and selected the table behind us. I smiled at them.

"Can't lie, this is kind of a weird sight now. I'm gonna have to get used to you not hating our guts again," Fred said. I rolled my eyes a little.

"I never really hated you guys. I couldn't," I said. Fred and I locked eyes for a second but quickly broke it.

"How could you? We're so lovable," George said, fluttering his eyes. I laughed and George's eyes fell on Heather.

"Jen, you gonna introduce us to your friend?" George asked, not being very subtle about his attraction to her. I grinned a little.

"Heather, this is Fred and George. Guys, this is Heather. She's a sixth year and a Slytherin. Don't worry, she doesn't believe in the ancient feud," I said. Fred and I grinned at each other as George continued his introduction.

Class started and went as any other day would, but this time with Fred and George's constant comments.

Kiana was missing from Charms class but I wasn't complaining. Boring and long, but I got through it. I went to Herbology and found George to talk to.

"Hey, there's my second favorite Slytherin," George said, grinning.

"Second favorite? Who would be your first?" I questioned.

"Heather, we hit it off pretty well today," he responded, grinning. I laughed a little.

"You think it went that well?" I asked.

"It definitely did. I can only hope Fred finds someone as well so he's not lonely," he said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine as long as you're alive and well," I said. George gave me a weird look.

"He didn't tell you?" I asked. George shook his head.

"His boggart on Defense Against the Dark Arts was you. But dead you. Fred's worst fear is losing you," I said. George's whole face fell.

"Why would he not talk to me about it?" He asked.

"Probably because it absolutely devastated him. I followed him out of the room to make sure he was okay and he was a wreck," I said. George furrowed his brows.

"Boggarts were at the beginning of the year," He said. I nodded.

"So you followed him even though you weren't talking to us yet," He said.

"Well yeah. I've always cared about you guys. I couldn't just let Fred be alone in a time like that," I said, feeling myself blush a little.

"Is that the only reason?" He asked. I felt as if George was staring straight into my soul but I wasn't about to let my guard down. If Fred hadn't told him about that, he hadn't told him about the almost kiss.

"Yes that's the only reason. It was just a friendly chat between two classmates and nothing happened. Totally normal," I said. I immediately regretted saying as much as a I did but George just smirked and moved on.

Class went by quickly as I messed around with George and then I headed off to DADA.

Fred slid into his seat next to me and smiled but seemed kind of off.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Did you tell George about my boggart?" He asked.

"Man he already talked to you about that? I'm sorry, Fred. I assumed you told him. I thought you guys told each other everything," I said. He shrugged.

"We usually do. I just didn't want him to think about it and I don't want to think about it. Did you tell him anything else?" He asked, looking away awkwardly.

"Uh, nope. Nothing else to tell," I said, hoping we could avoid it forever.

"Oh okay, good," Fred said. We sat there quietly, avoiding eye contact until Lee came up.

"You two are being even weirder than the beginning of the year, what did I miss?" Lee said.

"Weird? We're not being weird," I said.

"Yeah, nothing weird here," Fred said. We made eye contact and held it a little too long. Lee cleared his throat and we both looked up at him.

"Yeah, okay," He said, sitting down at the table behind us.

Professor Lupin walked in and class begin. As always, DADA was the most exciting class of the day. After class Fred stopped me.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come brainstorm some prank ideas with George and I later?" He asked. I grinned.

"I would be honored," I replied.

"Perfect, we'll be in the courtyard later," He said. I nodded and went to my dorm. As I was walking I ran into Jane.

"Hey! I'm hanging out with the twins later to plan some pranks, you can totally come if you want!" I said.

"Um, I'm not so sure pranks are my thing but I'll think about it," She said. We started talking and ended up walking to some random part of the castle until we realized we were almost to the Gryffindor common room. We stopped as we heard voices. I recognized them immediately, it was the twins. I put my finger up to my lips and peered around the corner. They were sitting on a bench talking.

"I'm telling you Fred, there's something there," George said.

"What do you think he's talking about?" Jane whispered.

"Probably him and Heather. She's a Slytherin friend of mine he met today," I said.

"I think there is too, but what if I'm wrong? I always thought there was something but then we came to Hogwarts and she ditched us so easily," Fred said.

"You know she didn't want to do that, she cares about us. She cares about you, Fred," George said.

"You sure he's talking about Heather?" Jane whispered, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and failed at suppressing a grin as she elbowed me playfully.

"I almost kissed her George, but she pulled back. Is that a sign she's not interested? Do I drop it or do I try again?" He asked. My eyes widened and I looked at Jane. She covered her grinning mouth and shook my arm violently out of excitement.

"Try again," George said.

"Yes, try again," Jane whispered. I hit her arm.

"Shut up, don't let them hear you," I whispered. She rolled her eyes this time and smiled at me.

"And if it doesn't work out?" Fred asked. I heard a sigh.

"You keep asking that and it doesn't matter. You're gonna go crazy if you don't try and if you wait too long, she's gonna lose interest," George answered.

"You're right. I'll talk to her soon," Fred said. We heard their footsteps start toward us and we ran in the other direction.

As soon as we got far enough away, we stopped.

"Holy _shit_ ," I said, panting. Jane squealed.

"Oh my god, he likes you! I told you!" She said.

"Shhh, the whole world doesn't need to know," I said. She laughed and teased me for a bit until we saw two red heads in the distance.

 **It's been a while, I need to touch up my Harry Potter knowledge so I can incorporate more of the actual story in there. Hope you guys enjoy, I'm gonna try to actually do this regularly but no promises.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jenni's POV**

The twins approached Jane and I as we attempted to make normal conversation.

"Hey guys!" Jane said very enthusiastically.

"Hey!" George said, almost matching her enthusiasm. Fred and I both looked at them weirdly and then at each other, smiling a little.

"So, should we find somewhere to sit and make plans?" I asked. They grinned at me.

"Jane, you coming?" Fred asked. Jane hesitated.

"I don't know, I've never really done anything like this before," She said.

"That's alright, we'll show you how professionals do it," George said. She smiled at them and we all walked over to a spot and sat down. This was a less known courtyard so no one else was here except the occasional person passing by.

We exchanged ideas and built upon each other, Jane even contributed a little.

"We sure have missed having your brain," George said. I grinned.

"I'm not a Slytherin for nothing," I said, shrugging.

"Fair point, and I'm a little surprised Jane. You sure you've never done this before?" George asked her. She smiled and blushed a little.

"I mean I haven't, but my brothers back home get a little crazy sometimes," She said.

"You have brothers?" I asked. She nodded.

"I have a fairly big family. Three brothers, three sisters, me, my mom, and my dad," She said. I smiled.

"That sounds nice," I said, wishing I had a family that large.

"What about you?" She asked. I looked at the ground and felt the twins looking at me nervously.

"I had a brother but he died when I was four. And my dad just died two years ago so it's just me and my mom now. My aunt moved in with us to keep my mom company while I'm here," I said, my voice cracking a little. It had been a while since I talked about my brother. Kiana wasn't exactly one for emotional discussions. And I hadn't talked to anyone about my dad properly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jane said, touching my arm. I shrugged.

"It's okay, my mom and I are doing fine," I said. They could all tell that it was clearly not fine.

"Hey Jane, could you go with me to the Owlery? I have to send a letter out," George said. She looked confused but got the hint.

"Oh yeah, I actually have to send something too," She said. They got up and left.

Fred was always the best at comforting me, so I supposed that's why George left us alone.

"I'm really sorry about your dad, Jen. I wish I could have been there for you when it happened," Fred said. I felt a tear roll down my check and wiped it away quickly.

"It's not your fault. It's not like I would have let you be there for me," I said. He moved closer to me and put an arm around me.

"I'm here now though if you want to talk about it," He said. I took a deep breath.

"I've never talked about it. Not really, anyway. Not even with my mom," I said. He squeezed my shoulder.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," He said. I blinked back a few tears.

"No, I think I should. It's been too long," I said. I pulled away from him a bit and looked him in the eyes.

"My dad and I had gone out to get me an owl because my last one liked my mom so much and it hated when it had to leave her. On the way there, we ran into some people. I don't know who they were, they had on black hooded robes and masks. They started yelling at us to get down and give them our money. One of them grabbed me and put their wand to my head, threatening to kill me. I started crying and tried to escape but it only angered him. He started saying the words and my dad threw himself at me to knock me out of the way and everything that happened next was a blur. There was a green flash of light and my dad's body fell to the ground. The guys fled and I was left there with his body. He died saving me. It's all my fault he's dead," I said, sobbing. Fred held me close.

"Jen, this is not your fault," He said. I just shook my head.

"Yes it is. I begged him to take me to get that owl. He wanted to go the next day but I insisted. He wanted to take a different way but I didn't want to feel sick so I insisted we do it more old fashioned. If I had just listened to him, he'd still be alive. He didn't deserve that, it should have been me. I should be the one that died," I said, still sobbing.

"That's not true, don't say that. Your dad wouldn't blame you and neither should you. There's nothing you could have done," Fred said. I just sat there and cried while Fred held me in his arms. I calmed down after a while and pulled away from Fred.

"Looks like the tables have turned," I said, still sniffling a little. Fred chuckled but then looked at me seriously.

"I was there, you know. At your dad's funeral. George and I both were," He said. I smiled softly.

"Yeah, I saw you," I said. He grabbed my hand.

"I wanted more than anything to run up to you and just hold you like I just did. It was so hard not to, you looked so sad. I just want you to know how much I care about you. If you ever need anything, I'm here," Fred said. I smiled and felt my eyes tear up a bit again.

"I know you are," I said at almost a whisper. I leaned over and kissed Fred on the cheek. He blushed a little and looked up at me. We didn't move for a bit until we heard George and Jane heading back.

"Hey guys, it's about dinner time let's go," George said, sounding quite eager to get eating. I smiled at Fred and we got up and walked over to our friends. Fred and George ran ahead for the food as Jane and I walked a little behind them.

"I hope you were okay with me leaving you with Fred. They made it seem like he knew what he was doing so I just hoped for the best and went along with it," Jane said.

"It's okay, Fred has always had a gift at making me feel better," I said. Jane smiled and gave a quick hug. We walked to the dining hall and went our separate ways. I sat next to the same group of people as this morning.

"Hey, I was just telling everyone how good you are at transfiguration," Heather said as I sat down.

"I'm not _that_ good," I said, shrugging.

"Oh come on. You got everything on the first try," She said, rolling her eyes. I got to know the others around me a little more during dinner and then went back to the common room with them. When we got in there I saw Kiana sitting in a chair next to the fire with puffy eyes. I sighed.

"I should probably go check on her," I said. They looked at her and then me, shrugged and let me go. I walked over to Kiana.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"As if you care," She responded, looking away from me.

"I do care. As manipulative and evil as you are, we were still friends for years," I said. She sighed.

"Ever since you told me off, all of my other friends are making fun of me and dumping me," She said.

"Why would I effect that?" I asked.

"I guess they all agree with you, doesn't make sense to me either," She said, clearly annoyed. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Have you tried apologizing?" I asked.

"For what? Making them popular?" She asked. I laughed a little.

"If you're ever willing to change, you know where to find me," I said. I got up and walked to my dorm. I laid on my bed and found myself thinking about Fred.

I didn't think I would ever have the twins back. Kiana was unlikely to change and I never thought I'd stop being friends with her. I had dreamt about it a couple times. But any time I seriously thought about it, I thought they would for sure reject me and I would be without the twins or Kiana.

But here I am. The twins are my friends again, I have Jane, I have some other Slytherins. And above all that, Fred likes me. Things were finally starting to look up for me.

 **Hope you guys enjoy! Honestly not sure how I feel about my writing but I'm just writing to enjoy the story :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jenni's POV**

When I got to Transfiguration, Heather was already talking to the twins. They were all laughing as I sat down.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"They were just telling me about some of the pranks you guys pulled on their siblings when you guys were all younger. I never knew you were such a trouble maker," Heather said. I grinned.

"That's what happens when you grow up around these two," I said. Fred pretended to be offended.

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure you were the bad influence," Fred said.

"Yeah, Jen. It's really your fault that we are the way we are," George said. I scoffed.

"I can't take credit for all that," I said. They grinned at me.

"We are brilliant, aren't we Fred?" George said.

"Why yes George, we are," Fred responded. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you guys still pull a lot of pranks around the house?" I asked.

"Not as much, mum was getting pretty annoyed so we cut back," George answered. I smiled as I thought about .

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"She's doing well. She still asks about you, she never stopped," Fred said. I felt my smile grow bigger.

"Some things never change," I said with the twins smiling back at me.

—

I walked into Herbology and walked over to George.

"So you talked to Heather some more today, how's that going?" I asked.

"Turns out Heather has a boyfriend. She's still pretty cool, but nothing further is going to happen," He said.

"That stinks," I replied. He just shrugged.

"It's not that bad, only lasted a day," He said.

"Does this mean I'm bumped up to your favorite Slytherin?" I asked. George laughed.

"I guess," He joked.

"Rude," I said. We laughed and got to work.

—

"Okay class, today we are going to continue working on casting a patronus. So get up, get out of your seats. Let's get working," Professor Lupin said. Everyone jumped up, excited to be in action.

There was a lot of noise as people were trying to get their patronus down.

"Expecto Patronum!" I shouted, but I was only met by a spark of light. I sighed.

"Think about happy things," Fred said. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, that can be kind of hard for a pessimist," I said. Fred laughed. Someone's bunny patronus knocked something down near me and it landed on my foot.

"Ow!" I called out, grabbing my one foot and jumping around a bit.

"Expecto Patronum!" Fred called out. A hyena burst out of his wand and came straight at me. I hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Fred said, rushing toward me.

"Jane predicted this! It was just random stuff but she predicted this!" I said, my eyes wide. Fred gave me a weird look.

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"The first day Jane and I talked in Divination, she told me I would be attacked by a hyena while hopping on one foot," I said. Fred paused.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes really. I swear, I'm not making this up!" I insisted.

"What else has she predicted?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"A lot. But only one in particular worries me," I said, sighing. Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I'm hoping someone here has the patronus of a werewolf," I said.

—

"Jane, hold up!" I shouted, spotting her head of brown hair from down the hallway. She turned around and saw me, then waited at the side of the hallway.

"You seem frantic," She said, a concerned look on her face.

"Okay the first day we started making stupid predictions in Divination you told me I would be attacked by a hyena while hopping on one foot," I said.

"Umm, you remember that?" She asked.

"Yes, I do remember. And guess what just happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts," I said. She laughed nervously.

"There was a hyena in your class?" She asked skeptically.

"We're working on casting a patronus, and someone's knocked something onto my foot. So I was hopping on one foot when Fred casts his, and it's a hyena. Went right for me," I said. Jane furrowed her brows.

"So I actually predicted the future," She said, looking dazed. I nodded.

"What do we do? Should I go to Professor Trelawney?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe. You've made a lot of predictions for me, and some of them could mean trouble," I said. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god I told you that you're going to face a werewolf and an angry tree," She said.

"Yeah I thought about that but like, that can't be accurate, right? There's no such thing as an angry tree," I said. Jane sighed.

"The whomping willow," She said.

"The what?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"The whomping willow. I don't know if it would technically qualify as angry but any time you get near it, you get whacked," She said.

"Okay so I just stay away from that then," I said.

"Is that how it works?" She asked.

"Well it can't walk… it can't walk can it?" I asked. She laughed a little.

"No, it can't walk," She said. I sighed in relief.

"Let's go to Professor Trelawney, maybe she'll have some answers," Jane said. I nodded and we started to head toward her office.

"Did you really think the whomping willow could walk?" Jane asked.

"Oh come on, we go to a school for magic you can't tell me that's an obvious answer," I said.

We got to Professor Trelawney's and she almost looked as if she was waiting for us.

"Hello ladies, can I help you?" She asked. Honestly, she creeped me out a little.

"Yeah actually, you said to me that I have gift. We're starting to think that might actually be true," Jane said. Professor Trelawney smiled at her.

"Is that so?"

 **Spooky(not really)**

 **Hope you liked it! I got tired of being like "this class went by fast" and "nothing happened at breakfast" so I've started just making cuts because I'm lazy. I know it looks kind of gross and I might not do it all the time idk. I'm trash, sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fred's POV**

I considered stopping Jen after DADA but she seemed very set on getting where she was trying to go so I just let her. She had talked about my mum this morning so I figured I'd write her a letter. George and I hadn't told her yet about our reuniting and we knew she'd be very excited. When we came home for the first time from Hogwarts and told her Jen stopped talking to us, she was devastated. Every time we've come home since she asks.  
I went back to my dorm and sat down at my desk to write.

 _Mum,_

 _George and I are doing well. We have a new DADA teacher, he's really good. He taught us how to cast a patronus, mine is a hyena. That's not why I'm writing this though. I'm writing this with the intention of sharing some good news with you. Jen recently apologized to me and George and we're all friends again. Just like the old days. I was thinking of asking her and her mum to come visit during the holidays for a bit if that's alright._

 _Love, Fred_

I took my letter to the Owlery and off it went. I went back to the common room and found Harry, Ron, and George sitting together.

"We were just talking about you," George said.

"You were?" I asked.

"Yeah, George was telling us all about how into Jen you are," Ron said, smirking. I shot a glare at George.

"I'm not into Jen," I protested, but not with a whole lot of effort.

"I don't believe that for a second," Harry said. I sighed.

"Okay so I'm into her, but can you blame me? She's funny, she enjoys pranks, and she's smart. Plus mum loves her," I said. They all smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. We just haven't ever heard you talk about a girl past her being hot," George said. I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"Well, Jen's special," I said.

"Jen? You mean that annoying girl that used to run around with the two of you years ago?" Percy said, walking up to us. I sighed.

"That would be her, yes," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hopefully she's changed since then, we don't need anymore pranksters in the house," Percy said.

"Shove off, Percy," George said. Percy rolled his eyes and walked away to bother some other people.

—

As George and I were walking back from dinner, we ran into Jen.

"Hey guys!" She said. She seemed a little distracted but still excited.

"Hey," we both said.

"Fred, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I said. George winked at me.

"I'm going to head back to the common room, I'm meet you there later," He said before heading off. Jen and I walked to a bench in a less busy part of the castle.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked, very nervous about what was about to be said.

"A couple things actually. So you know how I said that Jane predicted that whole hyena thing? Well we went to Professor Trelawney to ask her some questions because we didn't know what else to do and now I'm really nervous because Jane has predicted _so many things._ That hyena was just the first of like, a hundred. Some of them were good yeah, but some of them were just downright humiliating. She predicted that I'm going to fall into the lake and ruin something important to me, she predicted that I'm going to trip and flash everyone around me, she predicted that I'm going to snort pumpkin juice out of my nose and onto someone else's meal. I was kind of wondering how she was being so creative when coming up with these, and now I know that it's just stupid things that are going to happen to me," Jen said, not breathing until the very end.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Those aren't things you can't get past, you'll be alright," I said. She sighed.

"Oh yeah and the worst of them. She told me that I'm going to face a werewolf and an angry tree. I'm guessing I'm only getting lucky with the whole patronus thing once," She said.

"Angry tree? Like, the whomping willow?" I asked. She nodded.

"That's what we're assuming. We asked Trelawney if it was possible that she only predicted one thing correctly and that none of the rest will happen but she finds that very unlikely. She told Jane that she has a gift and she wants to make her an apprentice or something," She said. I was shocked.

"So Jane is a psychic?" I asked. Jen shrugged.

"I guess? I don't know. I've never taken anything in Divination seriously and now I'm scared to even go to that class because who knows what else Jane will tell me is going to happen," She said.

"There aren't even werewolves in the forbidden forest, how would one get to Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

"How do you know there aren't werewolves in the forbidden forest?" She asked.

"With the amount of times George and I have been in there we would have had to have to seen one by now," I said.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that. The only other possibility is that someone here is a werewolf," She said.

"You don't really think that, do you?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure about anything right now, but it's a possibility," She said. She sighed and put her head on my shoulder.

"This feels really stupid to be worrying about but I can't help it," She said.

"It's not stupid. I'm worried too," I said. She looked up at me.

"You're worried?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. I care about you, I don't want you to get hurt," I said.

"This kind of leads to what else I wanted to talk to you about," She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"I kind of heard you the other day. Jane and I were just wondering around the castle talking when we heard you and George talking outside of the Gryffindor common room. And then we kind of hid and eavesdropped," She said, biting her lip as she looked at me nervously.

My mind began racing. What did this mean? Is she here to reject me? Did I ruin everything without even getting to tell her myself how I feel?

"I'm sorry Jen, you weren't supposed to hear that. Don't worry about it, it's just a little in the moment kind of thing it won't even last," I said, hoping to trick her.

"Oh, well then that makes what I was going to say awkward," She said. I just looked at her. I didn't know what to say or what she was about to say.

"I like you, Fred. I always have," She said. I couldn't stop the smile from erupting on my face.

"Is this for real?" I asked.

"Are you making fun of me?" She asked.

"No, no. I'm not. I feel the same way, Jen," I said. She smiled back at me.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yes. I was hoping to do this in a more romantic setting but I guess this will have to do. I've liked you since we were kids. I was absolutely devastated when you stopped talking to George and I, but I never gave up hope that you would come back. I tried to like and date other girls but I never felt the kind of connection that I felt with you. I've been waiting for you for years and you're finally here," I said.

"Oh, this is awkward. I just meant that I like you as a friend," Jen said. My face got red and I looked at the ground.

"Oh, I, uh, I didn't," I stuttered. Jen laughed.

"Pranked you," she said. I looked up at her, she was smiling back at me. I couldn't even be mad at her. A piece of her dark, black hair fell in front of her face. I reached over to push it off and she touched my hand.

"You've always been the one I want, Fred," She said. I leaned in and our lips met.

When we pulled apart I smiled at her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," I said.

 **Cheesy, I know. Is it too soon for this romance? I don't know and I don't care. This relationship is kind of the whole point though and I'm impatient so you get tired me writing this and wanting it to happen already.**


End file.
